Children of War
by Mike1
Summary: Crossover of Sixth Sense/Xena. In the Twentieth Century, Ares plans to make the students at Cole's school into bloodthirsty warriors. Xena's spirit returns, and finds Cole, the only mortal who can see her. They join together to stop Ares.
1. Crucified

Title: Children of War  
  
Author: Mike  
  
Fandom: Sixth Sense/Xena  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimers: Sixth Sense and its characters belong to M. Night Shyamalan, SpyGlass Entertainment, and Hollywood Pictures. Xena-Warrior Princess and its characters belong to MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures.  
  
Warnings: contains violence, death, profanity  
  
Notes: Sixth Sense--takes place after the movie. Xena--takes place after "Ides of March". RE--in this story, "Ides of March" was the LAST 'Xena' episode.  
  
Spoilers: Sixth Sense--ending, truth about Malcolm. Xena-Warrior  
Princess--Ides of March, The Reckoning, other episodes.   
  
Summary: Ares escapes from his tomb. Xena's chakram is stolen from a Museum exhibit in Philadelphia. This alerts Ares from his temple, who decides to to rule the world by raising up young warriors. He plans to start with the students of St. Anthony's Academy. Because of this, Xena's spirit returns and meets Cole Sear, a boy with a spiritual connection to Xena's past, and the only mortal who can see her. Together, they have to find a way to stop the God of War. But Ares is the least of their problems...   
*******************************  
  
3000(?) B.C.  
ROMAN PRISON  
  
The woman warrior was dressed in black battle gear: skirt, arm gauntlets, boots, 'breastplate'. She hads a sword scabbard on her back, her black hair hung past her shoulders. This was Xena, Warrior princess.   
  
Xena crept stealthily onto the prison grounds. She learned from Brutus that this was at the foot of Mount Amaro. When she entered, she noticed crosses on the field. She had to save her friends before Caesar had them crucified. To make things worse, she had to also contend with Callisto.  
  
The Warrior Queen/Fire Goddess kept tempting her to turn from her chosen path.   
  
Xena shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She walked up to the front entrance.  
  
Callisto, wearing a white tunic robe and a short haircut, saw Xena sneak in. "Alright, Xena. I tried to help you, but you want it the hard way. Very well!" She opened her mouth and imitated Xena's war cry. "Yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-aiieeee!!!"  
  
Roman soldiers immediately readied themselves, prepared for battle. "It's Xena!! Get her!!" They scampered onto the scene, looking for their leader's enemy.  
  
Xena stormed into the main room, knocking out two guards with a double flying kick "Yiaeeee!!" She grabbed the keys from a downed centurion and opened the cells.   
  
Three people she knew came out. Amarice, an Amazon warrior. She   
grabbed her two swords.  
  
Gabrielle, dressed in yellow and marked by a couple tattoos resembling Hindu mantras..whose hair was also short. "Thank you, Xena. I *knew* you would come."   
  
The third individual, a bearded man in green robes with long hair. His eyes had great power, yet they seemed kind, unfathomless depths of wisdom. Eli, the prophet of peace, the Avatar, had been preaching   
in Greece on 'Love'. "We are glad to see you, Xena." He went out of his cell, followed by his crowd.  
  
Xena opened the doors. "Come on, we don't have much time. We must   
go before Caesar sends for reinforcements."  
  
*********************************  
  
Xena was outside with Gabrielle. "Look, just get them out. GO!"  
  
Gabrielle nodded, leading Eli and his followers out, striking guards as she pointed the way.  
  
Eli ran out the doors with his people.  
  
Callisto, atop a roof, watched the whole thing. It wasn't going so well. Gabrielle was leading Eli's group away, while Xena battled the Romans, beating them easily. As usual. Callisto knew that Xena would win again, as she always does in battle. She raised Xena's chakram from her tunic. "No.."   
  
Xena felled several other guards, slicing away with her sword. Killing them. The more that came after her, the more that lost their lives to her blade.   
  
Callisto snarled angrily at Xena, stiffening her hold on the chakram. "No. NO!!" She threw it, letting it go to her target.  
  
The disc rebounded off a wall, a wagon, trailing to a pipe directly behind Xena. It then swiftly deflected to Xena's scabbard, striking with great force. On impact, the disc split into two equal halves, landing in the dirt. Broken.  
  
Xena felt something hit her back. She let out a painful gasp as her knees buckled. She fell to her knees, she could sense no feeling in her legs. "Gabrielle!"  
  
Between attacks, the blond bard looked over. "Xena..what's wrong?"  
  
Xena was still kneeling, moving her hands on the ground. She could barely attack, she was in so much pain. "I..I can't.."  
  
A guard stood over Xena, his knife raised for a death blow. "Die, wench!"  
  
Gabrielle stared in shock. she wasn't sure wghat to do. She swore not to kill, she believed in Eli's 'Way'. The way of infinite love, of peace. But Xena would die if she didn't act. She decided on the Way of Friendship. She grabbed a spear, holding it up. She hesitated for a moment..then threw it at the enemy. "Xena! Get up!"  
  
Xena crawled to get closer, but each movement only caused more   
suffering. "Can't!" She lurched forward. "Ahh..ugh..nghhhhh!!!!"   
  
The man found the spear in him quickly, the other end sticking out of his back. He gurgled something unintelligible, then fell to the ground. Dead.  
  
More came. Gabrielle Grabbed the slain Roman's sword and cut at the   
enemies in arcs, slicing across their chests and throats. "GET UP!! She was in a frenzy of rage, killing to protect her friend. She was temporarily disarmed, but grabbed a knife, resuming her attack.  
  
"I can't. I can't move, my spine..I think it's broken.." Xena held her arm out in protest. "Gabrielle..please stop." She saw her friend come behind a warrior and slice the man's throat. "NO!!"  
  
Callisto stared in awe. Could this be true? The iritating blond, Xena's annoying sidekick--fighting to the death for Xena? She smiled a bit. "Ah..*interesting*."  
  
Gabrielle turned on the last guy, plunging it through the man's chest. She straddled onto him, headbutting him a few times. Getting more angry with each hit. After removing the dagger, she continued to stab at him, even as he was down on his back. Finally, after raising and striking, she raised it up a fifth time, then stopped. She looked sideways at the dagger and saw blood on the blade. She realized it was in her hands and came across a startling discovery: SHE was doing this. In her bloodlust, in her radical attempt to save Xena, she had taken many lives. For all she knew, some of these men had families, they were just doing what they were told. She dropped the weapon, somewhat repulsed by what she had done.  
  
After several minutes, twenty guards came out of the barracks, drawing their wweapons. They stood above the two warriors. "Get up!! *Move*!" They picked Xena up and carried her back to the building.   
  
Gabrielle reluctantly followed.  
  
********************************  
  
An hour later, Xena and Gabrielle lay on crosses, on the ground. They were wearing grey rags, like slave clothing.   
  
The centurions tied their hands and feet with ropes. Then they walked about ten feet away, talking amongst themselves.  
  
Xena glanced up and saw Callisto kneeling over her. She gave a look of self-assurance, with a hint of anger.   
  
Callisto said reprovingly, "Don't give me that cinfident look." She smirked. "You're about to die as a slave and drag your friend with you, and that's just *fine* by me."  
  
Xena gasped painfully, "Y-your lord might not feel the same way. He   
sent you on a mission, didn't he?"  
  
Callisto repied, "Making Caesar a dictator was his main concern. And once he's ruling, making him an agent of my lord will be easy. So, while you're laying here helpless..he's declaring himself Emperor." Then she got up and walked away from hewr nemesis. Her work was done here. She disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Despite her agony, she smiled. She knew something that Callisto didn't. Xena had arranged a deal with Brutus--once he heard of Caesar's plans for conquest, he planned to assassinate Caesar with the other Senate members.  
  
The guards returned. They fastened the ropes tighter around the prisoners' ankles.  
  
Xena looked over at her companion. She whispered, "Gabrielle..."  
  
The bard turned her head, looking at her friend one last time.  
  
Xena spoke with conviction, "...You were the best thing in my life."  
  
Gabrielle answered softly, "I love you, Xena.."  
  
The guards tied pieces of wood to their palms. Then they held nails   
to them, raising hammers.  
  
The two friends shut their eyes, bracing for the worst experience   
of their lives.  
  
They brought the mallets down, striking hard, pushing the nails into their hands.  
  
Xena cried out in pain, as did Gabrielle. "Oh God..noooo!!!"  
  
They struck it twice more, driving the nails deep. Then they moved to Gabrielle's feet. They swung again.  
  
She spasmed in agony. "Agghhhhh!!!"  
  
They just hit it again. Finally, they drove it into Xena's feet.   
  
The Warrior Princess gasped in silent pain. She lurched forward, reacting to the strikes.  
  
Then they put their arms underneath the wood, raising the crosses up.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle looked down. They saw that this was inevitable. They would die soon. Crucified like common slaves or criminals. They dropped their heads, breathing their last.  
  
The centurions smiled. "Ha! An example to all who defy Caesar! Death to any weho challenge *Rome*!!" Jesting with each other, they walked to the hill.  
  
Several minutes pass. Suddenly, Xena's face takes on a heavenly glow. Her soul, very bright, leaves the body. She goes over to Gabrielle's hanging corpse. She cups her hands on her friend's chin. "Gabrielle? Gabrielle.."  
  
The bard also glows now, her spirit slowly leaving. They stand together in the sky now, wearing white tunics, almost simialr to Callisto's. They hear unearthly humming music, sort of divine. Gabrielle takes Xena's hand.  
  
Xena wraps her own hand over Gabrielle's, smiling peacefully. They   
were finally at peace. In a bright flash, they disappeared. 


	2. Afterlife

----Hell----  
  
Callisto found herself back in Hell. This place was far worse than   
Tartarus. Hades' domain is too nice for some souls, so he brings them here. The Warrior Queen was smiling evilly, swinging her sword. "Ha!   
Thought you could beat me, didn't you, Xena?! Well..who's beaten now?"  
  
Suddenly, a face materialized in front of her, very huge. The face of a demon. Hideous, evil. Red-faced, horns and fangs. It growled, "Callisto! I am *very* displeased. You failed! I think you owe me an explanation."   
  
She stepped back, trembling. "Huh? WHAT..what do you mean, I failed? Xena is defeated!"  
  
"You were not to harm her physically. Yet she has died, crucified by Romans, a martyr for Eli's cause. You were supposed to turn her from the Light."   
  
"Okay..but that couldn't be helped. Caesar is the one who did that.   
Besides, it's not a total failure. He's ruling as Emperor. Like you planned."  
  
"NO!! Xena cut a deal with Brutus, his friend. He and some others killed him at the moment of Xena's death."  
  
Callisto shivered. "Oh..right. I hadn't counted on that. Well, how was I supposed to know?"  
  
"You know Xena. You studied her from the time she burned your village. You *should* have known she would have done this."  
  
"Great! So now I'm gonna be punished for eternity?!"  
  
"Not entirely. You have potential as a demon. You will remain here. But I will enlist your services from time to time."  
  
"Really. Doing what?"  
  
"The usual. Causing suffering for mortals, slaughter, bloodshed..things you're good at."  
  
"When?"  
  
"I will tell you when. Enjoy your stay, you will be here for a *long* time." And with that, the image vanished.  
  
Callisto smirked, "Well, we will just see about that. No prison can hold me, Mephisto." As she's walking, the ground breaks up under her. "WHAT?!" She falls through the crevice, down into the lava. She screamed...  
  
----Tartarus----  
  
  
Hades was in his throne room. He wore a black garment, with a dark   
breastplate. He held a helmet in his left hand. At the moment, he was on his throne. Xena and Gabrielle stood in front of him. "Xena. Destroyer of Nations, Scourge of the Gods, Warrior Princess. It is now time for judgment. I have weighed your good deeds against the bad. And believe me, there were many evils you committed. Yet you had chosen to atone for your past..therefore, I have decided that you remain in Paradise. The Elysian Fields."   
  
Gabrielle looked over at her friend. Would they be together?  
  
He turned to Gabrielle. "And *you*. Gabrielle. Bard of Potadeia, Amazon Queen, Messenger of Eli. Though you have experinced the darkness of mortals, even tempted to give in to it, you always found your way back to the Light. You will go with Xena."   
  
Xena smiled. "Thank you. But I have one question. Will we ever be   
called back? In India, we found ourselves returning to the future, in our reincarnated forms. To battle Alti in her future life. Will this happen again?"  
  
"Hmm. That's an interesting point. Yes, it can happen. As for Alti, she is a big problem. As she returns, your future selves will battle her. But for now, she is contained here..I'll send her to Hell soon. She can only escape if her reincarnated body makes contact with a soul from this life. But don't worry about it. Your fight agianst evil is over, you fought the good fight. You're at peace now. If I were you, I would not expect to leave Paradise for several millennia. So enjoy yourselves."  
  
Gabrielle stepped forward and bowed her head respectfully. "What about Hercules?"  
  
"My stepbrother. Yes..he will be in the Elysian fields one day, reunited with his family. Deianera and their three children. I think he's in Ireland or Norway now. Now..you may go." He waved his hand and a bright portal appeared near 5the wall. "That takes you to Paradise. Go."  
  
They nodded and walked through the vortex. Then it vanished.   
  
Hades sat still for a moment, silent. He knew that there was no returning for them. The mortals needed a new hero, a champion. Of course, there's Hercules. But the Son of Zeus can't be everywhere. Hades sighed. Several minutes passed. Then, there was a flash of blue sparks and smoke..  
  
As the flash dissipated, a man appeared in their place. A well-built man dressed in black leather. He had short hair with a dark beard, a sword hung on his side.  
  
Hades sighed. "Ares. What do you want now?"  
  
The God of War laughed. "Oh, come now. Do I always have a motive   
for everything?"  
  
Hades nodded. "Always."  
  
"Well..fine. Yes, I'm here for personal reasons. Where is Xena?"  
  
"Too late, Ares. They were already judged."  
  
"What?! Call them back."  
  
"Can't. The sentence over a soul cannot be revoked. you know this."  
  
"Damn! Fool. You *knew* I wanted her, so you judged them without me   
present. I needed something.."  
  
"Right. You want Xean to lead your army? Give it up. It won't happen."  
  
"I know. But there's more than the army. Dahak! You think just because Herc beat him once, he won't come back? Wrong. He always finds a way. I hope the world has a hero to stop him next time. If not, then--I'm sure you know about the Twilight of the Gods? Yeah. That's what the One Great Evil wants. To kill off every deity, to remove every religion but his. I just have to find a new conqueror to fight for me. But you're wrong..Xena WILL return. I am bound to her. And she, to me. We were close once..I used to be so proud of her. The way she scorched the earth, destroying our enemies..Xena would have ruled all the earth if it wasn't for Hercules. Don't worry. I know she'll be back somehow. I don't know in what form or how long, or even HOW. But she will. I won't forget this! Now, if you'll excuse me, I got wars to wage." He unsheathed his sword, yelling out a war cry. Then he vanished. 


	3. Ares' Freedom

---Macedonia---  
---1979 AD---  
  
The excavation team was almost into the tomb. They were drilling the rock with jack-hammers. The rocks were blocking the main door to the entrance.  
  
  
Inside, Ares got out of his casket. "Dammit! What's all that *noise*?!" He heard the loud hammering outside the door. "Ah. Freedom."  
  
The door was pried upwards. The three workers walked inside, looking at everything. The first guy said, "Look..is that the Eye of Hephaestus?"   
  
The second man looked at the red gem on the pillar. "It appears so. Come on, we got work to do. We're supposed to get everything to the museum. Scrolls, weapons, anything from the era of the Olympians." He   
picked up the broken chakram, putting it in his bag.   
  
The other two spread out to walk into separate hallways.  
  
When they had gone, Ares left the shadows he was hiding in. "Good. Go on, find your artifacts. Or I should say, *Xena's* artifacts. Let the world know how it was in those days. I have work to do." He ran out the door. When he was outside, he stopped. He felt a great surge of enegy, as he glowed with electricity..then it passed. Ares smiled. "I'm back.." He laughed, walking onward. "Yes! The God of War is back, people. Soon, the other gods may return as well. I must get ready again, to remake this world in my image."   
  
There's a flash of blue sparks, as Ares vanishes from the scene. 


	4. School

---1999 AD---  
---South Philadelphia---  
  
  
--St. Anthony's Academy--   
  
It was 1:50pm, school was almost out. Stanley Cunningham stood at the front of the room. "Ok, almost time to go, class. But before that, I should remind you of our field trip tomorrow, to the Philadelphia Museum of Ancient history."  
  
Cole raised his hand.  
  
The teacher pointed at the student. "Yes, Cole?"   
  
Cole put his hand down. "What are we going to see there?"  
  
"A new addition to the museum. Greek stuff. Mainly, a presentation   
speech about the Xena legend. The scrolls written by her bard companion, the weapons and armor display, and a few other things."  
  
Tommy laughed, "Huh? You mean, like the TV show?"  
  
Cunningham nodded. "That's correct. Xena, a warrior woman from   
ancient times. The scrolls have already been carbon-dated. And the weapons are real. You'll all see for yourselves tomorrow."  
  
Tommy mumbled, "Whatever. I bet it's all fake.."  
  
Cole smiled. "Mr. Cunningham, who's showing us all that?"  
  
The man replied, "Alice Pappas, the supervisor of the find. And Dr.   
Alexis Los Alamos, the financial supporter and assistant to the archaeologist team. It was Alice's grandmother Melinda who originally   
discovered the artifacts back in 1940. Be patient, you'll all see everyth-" The bell rang, interrupting him. He went to his desk and sat down. "Ok, see you tomorrow. The bus leaves at ten."  
  
The class happily got up and grabbed their stuff, walking out the door. When they had all left, Cole walked up to Stanley. "Sir?"  
  
He looked up from the papers he started to grade. "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Is this for real? Xena was a real person?"  
  
"Right, the scrolls are very accurate."  
  
"But what about all the gods? And the Hercules myth?"  
  
"Umm..I'm not sure, Cole. I don't know much about it myself, we'll   
just have to wait until we actually get to the museum."   
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow." He walked out of the room.  
  
*******************************************  
  
On the other side of town, Ares watched a group of robbers being   
taken away by police. **Idiots. People just don't know how to strategize anymore. I was hoping to use them in my army, but they're complete failures. What I need is young people. Children..ah! Of course. Train them from a young age, and they will follow you anywhere, do anything you desire. That's it. now where can I find potential warriors..** He remembered hearing about a private school, some sort of academy. Granted, it's not military, but that can change. "Aha! Saint Anthony's Academy, maybe I should scope it out." He snapped his finger and vanished in a flash.  
  
********************************************  
  
A blue trail of sparks and smoke appeared on the roof of Cole's school, as Ares quickly materialized. He watchede students leaving. "Damn, I'm late. Well, there's always tomorrow."   
  
********************************************   
  
Tommy and Darren left the building. Tommy said, "Darren, can you   
believe that crap Some idiot at the museum thinks XENA is real! Ha ha, that's funny."   
  
Darren replied, "I know. But that freak Cole believes it, I bet."  
  
"Stupid. Well, at least we won't have homework.." They continued to   
walk home.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Ares snickered to himself, "Foolish mortals. Of course Xena was real.  
Interesting, one of them believes it. Cole? Now, who is that? Why would he be considered a freak by his peers? Perhaps I should tag along to this museum with them. This will give me a chance to watch the kids more closely, evaluate their strengths and weaknesses." 


End file.
